Luke Cage (Earth-9997)
(aka The Law); formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Shaved | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sergeant in the NYPD, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Luke Cage of Earth-9997 shares a similar past history as his Earth-616 counterpart. However, evidence suggests that there is a clear divergence between the two as the Earth-9997 Luke Cage does not appear to have any past alliances with the Avengers, nor had he married Jessica Jones and had a child with her. In recent history on Earth-9997, when the world began to mutate, a number of Earth's long running super-heroes became world leaders, or members of law enforcement. Luke Cage, eventually became a sergeant in the New York City Police Department. On top of his duties as a police officer, Luke would actively try to recruit other long time super-heroes into the police force. He would primarily try to convince Peter Parker to join their ranks, but he had little success in convincing the down-on-his luck and out of shape wall-crawler to join their ranks. Luke would later assist Captain America and an army of super-heroes in preventing the Skull from taking over New York City. He would also witness Galactus' battle against the Celestials shortly after the Skulls defeat. Following the victory over the Celestials, Marshall Muldoon would be selected to be the first Lawman of this new America. He would be the leader of the Law, a team of super-human police officers who were charged with protecting New York's Human Torch (a device designed to burn the Terrigen Mists out of Earth's atmosphere). With the help of Peter Parker, Venom (Parker's daughter), Angel, Ice Man, Muldoon and others, Luke would help defend the Torch from destruction from the followers of the Church of Immortus (who were secretly being manipulated by Mephisto.) This job would be come near impossible when the Absorbing Man was reassembled by the Tong of Creel in order to destroy the Torch. However, a gathering of Earth's heroes would prevent this from happening and the Absorbing Man would sacrifice his life to save the Earth from destruction. Luke Cage would resume his police work, inducting more super-human into the fold including Mike Skully, and members of X-51's Heralds (super-humans brought to Earth-9997 from other realities.) He would later be called in with the rest of the Law to stop a disturbance at the Baxter Building. There he would find a fight going on between the Guardians of the Galaxy and beings from the Negative Zone. Following the end of the fight, Luke would accompany all gathered along with Reed Richards into the Negative Zone to see the damage Mar-Vell's Paradise was doing to that realm. Luke's current whereabouts following this remain unrecorded. | Powers = Seemingly those of Luke Cage of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Universe X Special: Spidey }} Category:Cage Family